Unwanted
by Srta Nyla Dark
Summary: Songfic Unwanted Bya Avril LavigneEste amor tinha tudo para dar certo... Será?


_**Unwanted**__**…**_

**º.O.o.O.oO.o.O.oO.o.O.oO.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.°**

**O.o.N.A.:.o.O** _Novamente uma nova história... Espero que aproveitem esta, como fizeram a outra..._

_Avisos:_

● _Esta fic__ não contém um final promissor, portanto aconselho a não ler._

● _Esta __fic contém __incesto__, porém leve, mas que não gosta de qualquer jeito aconselho a não ler._

● _Os__ personagens desta fic são: Inuyasha, Kagome, __Sesshoumaru__ e __Rin__Sango__Miroku__ e derivados não aparecerão._

_Avisos devidamente dados__, me despeço__ aqui com mais uma fic que não terá um final feliz..._

**º.O.o.O.oO.o.O.oO.o.O.oO.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.º**

_Indesejada..._

_All they did was walk over_  
**Tudo aquilo que fiz está acabando  
**_Start __off __my__ shaking__ your__ hands_**  
Começou a acabar pelo aperto de mãos  
**_That's __how__ it __went_**  
Foi**** assim**** que**** aconteceu  
**_I had a smile on my face and I sat up straight_**  
Eu tinha um sorriso em meu rosto e sentei corretamente**_  
Oh __yeah__ yeah_**  
Oh, ****sim ****sim**_  
I wanted to know you_**  
Eu queria te conhecer**_  
I __wanted__ to show __you_  
**Eu queria te mostrar**

Emprego é algo tão desgastante... Não agüentava mais ficar dentro daquele escritório maldito. E, para completar, tenho uma nova funcionária que não larga do meu pé. Também, pudera, a moça é _minha secretária._ Além ter sua presença fisicamente, tenho mentalmente... Parece que essa mulher me persegue noite e dia! Agora mesmo, estou com uma pilha enorme de papéis a minha frente, numa mensagem clara de que eu **tenho** _**muito**_ trabalho a fazer, porém estou pensando nela. Além de pensar nela, tenho-a em minha sala tagarelando sobre minha agenda... E eu simplesmente ignoro. Pois se prestasse atenção... _Perderia-me._ Parece exagero, mas é a mais pura verdade... Desde que coloquei meus olhos nela, tinha a certeza que algo ia acontecer...

- Tudo bem para o senhor, senhor Kurosawa?

- O que disse? – Ela soltou um suspiro cansando, logo após deu-me um doce sorriso.

- Indaguei se o senhor gostaria que eu marcasse a próxima reunião para esta sexta-feira, já que houve um imprevisto e ela não poderá acontecer nesta quarta-feira.

- Ah! Claro. Assim fica melhor para ambos os lados... – Kagome fez uma pequena reverência e saiu. Isto parecia ser a coisa mais simples do mundo, porém mexeu comigo... Mexeu _muito_ comigo...

_You __don't __know__ me_  
**Você não me conhece  
**_Don't__ ignore me_**  
Não me ignore**_  
You__ don't __want__ me __there_**  
Você não me quer lá  
**_You __just __shut__ me out_  
**Você apenas me expulsou**_  
You__ don't __know__ me_  
**Você não me conhece**_  
Don't__ ignore me_**  
Não**** me ignore**_  
If__ you had your way_**  
Se você tivesse seu caminho  
**_You'd__ just __shut__ me out_**  
Você apenas me expulsaria**_  
Make__ me __go __away_  
**Me faça**** ir embora**

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Faz, exatamente, três meses que Kagome tornou-se minha secretária e a cada dia que passa, pareço mais obcecado por ela. Por mais que não pareça; eu a sigo em todos os lugares que vai, decorei o que faz desde que acorda até a hora em que dorme. Simplesmente não consigo tirá-la da cabeça! Estou quase levando a empresa à falência por causa dela! Entretanto ela nem desconfia... Ela pensa que me é indiferente... _Bem que eu queria_... A quem eu quero enganar? Acabo de perceber que o que eu sento por ela não é, nem de longe, somente atração. Não conseguia, e não consigo crer que eu estou _**apaixonado**_ por ela!

- Inuyasha, ou você resolve tua vida ou desapareça da minha vista caso a empresa venha à falência! – disse-me Sesshoumaru, meu meio-irmão, há alguns dias atrás...

- Cuide de sua vida, que eu cuido da minha.

- A minha já esta encaminhada há muito tempo e você sabe disso. Agora só resta você.

Fiz o que faço com a minha secretária. _Ignorei-o_. Acha que pode mandar em minha vida só por que é mais velho e casado! Ainda não sei como a mulher dele, Rin Kurosawa, o agüenta. Porém sabia que ele estava certo, mas não daria o braço a torcer. Entretanto, sucumbi à tentação e a chamei para sair. Sua reação não poderia ser outra. Chocada. Sempre a ignorei e agora, do nada, havia a convidado para sair. Não sei o que me deu, mas não tinha como voltar atrás. O que mais me impressionou foi o fato de ela aceitar...

_No, I just don't understand why_  
**Não, eu não entendo por que  
**_You__ won't __talk__ to me_  
**você**** não falaria comigo**_  
It __hurts_  
**Isto**** fere**_  
Until__ I'm unwanted for nothing_  
**pois**** sou indesejada por nada**_  
Don't __talk __word s__against__ me_  
**Não fale palavras contra mim**_  
I __wanted__ to __know__you_  
**Eu queria te conhecer  
**_I __wanted__ to show __you_  
**Eu queria te mostrar**

Saímos numa sexta-feira à noite. Ela estava magnífica num vestido branco. Pude, finalmente, conhecê-la. Percebi que tínhamos muitas coisas em comum. Depois daquele dia, passamos a nos encontrar mais, nos conhecer mais. O envolvimento foi inevitável. Estamos apenas apreciando de nossas presenças. Depois que mostrei, não só com palavras, que ela não me era indiferente, percebi que ela trabalhava com mais vontade, sorria com mais vontade. E eu? Sinto-me nas nuvens. Namoramos por cinco meses. Meu meio-irmão já não me importunava mais. Tudo estava bem. Se melhorasse, com certeza estragaria. Exceto... Se eu a pedisse em casamento. Porém, ela começou a se afastar. Eu não entendia, não queria, não _suportaria_! Tentava de todas as maneiras possíveis manter ela perto de mim, mas parecia uma missão impossível! Comecei a me desesperar! Tanto tempo para tê-la só para mim... De repente, ela se afasta... NÃO! Isto, definitivamente não pode acontecer!

- O que houve Kagome? – indaguei enquanto jantávamos em um restaurante.

- Como assim, "_o que houve__"_?

- Eu é que pergunto. – disse de um jeito doce, para não transparecer meu desespero. – Você esta distante. – Dei uma pausa, pensando no que poderia ter gerado naquilo e o que me veio à mente não foi nada animador. – Você... quer terminar? É isso?

- Não! – exclamou ela, bem nervosa na minha opinião.

- Então o que esta acontecendo? – indaguei mantendo o tom de voz doce.

- Depois, um dia, eu te conto...

Depois daquela pequena conversa, Kagome continuou esquisita. Meu plano de pedi-la em casamento estava afundando e eu não podia fazer nada! _Frustrado._ Era assim que me encontrava. Cheguei a pensar que o afastamento de Kagome fosse uma possível gravidez, não que nós tivemos dado brecha para tanto, mas não achava outra razão! Talvez ela estivesse com medo de eu renegar a criança... Mas, por Deus! Sempre disse que amava criança! Não conseguia entender!

_You don't know me_  
**Você ****não**** me ****conhece**_  
Don't ignore me_  
**Não**** me ignore  
**_You__ don't want me there_  
**Você não me quer lá  
**_You __just __shut__ me out_  
**Você apenas me expulsou**_  
You__ don't __know__ me_  
**Você não me conhece**_  
Don't__ ignore me_  
**Não**** me ignore  
**_If__ you had your way_  
**Se você tivesse seu caminho**_  
You'd __just __shut__ me out_  
**Você apenas me expulsaria**_  
Make__ me __go __away_  
**Me faça**** ir embora**

Novamente tornei a perguntar o que a afligia, entretanto ela, novamente, desviou o assunto. Resolvi dar um tempo a ela. Tempo este que durou um mês. Até que, um dia, com lágrimas nos olhos, ela pediu demissão. Disse para não procurá-la mais. Olhei para ela atônito! Não conseguia entender! A abracei com força, dizendo para ela falar que era uma brincadeira, que ela não estava fazendo isso, porém Kagome afirmou sua demissão na empresa e na minha vida. Depois desse dia a única coisa que via a minha frente era um copo de bebida. Eu sei que isso é covardia, mas o que eu poderia fazer? A mulher da minha vida me deixou! O máximo que poderia fazer e deixá-la em paz para ser feliz, já que comigo isso não foi possível. Sesshoumaru assumiu a empresa enquanto eu vivia enfurnado em casa bebendo e bebendo. Aquela mulher era um vício. Vício este que não suportei viver sem. Até que um dia recebi uma carta que mudaria minha vida... _uma__ carta dela_...

_I tried to be long_  
**Eu**** tentei ****pertencer**_  
It__ didn't seem wrong_  
**Não ****parecia ****errado**_  
My__ head aches_  
**Minha ****cabeça ****dói  
**_It's__ been so long_  
**Isto**** foi**** tão ****longo  
**_I write this song_  
**Eu escreverei esta canção**_  
That's__ what__ it __takes_  
**Se isto for preciso**

Não pude acreditar que o motivo de ela ter me deixado foi o fato de que nós... nós... somos irmãos! Não... Não pude acreditar! Isso realmente não estava acontecendo! Kagome diz na carta que descobriu por acaso, que nossa mãe é a mesma e mesmo sabendo disso, tentou continuar com o nosso romance, descobrindo também que não era capaz de tanto... Que apesar de tudo ela ainda me amava, mas que iria fazer de tudo para transformar este amor em...

Amor de irmãos...

_You don't know me_

**Você****não**** me ****conhece**

_Don't ignore me_  
**Não**** me ignore  
**_You__ don't want me there_  
**Você não me quer lá**_  
You__ just__ shut__ me out_  
**Você apenas me expulsou**_  
You __don't__ know__ me_  
**Você não me conhece**_  
Don't__ ignore me_  
**Não**** me ignore  
**_If__ you had your way_  
**Se você tivesse seu caminho**_  
You'd__ just __shut__ me out_  
**Você apenas me expulsaria  
**_Make__ me __go __away_  
**Me faça**** ir embora**  
_Make me go away_  
**Me faça**** ir embora**_  
Make__ me __go __away_  
**Me faça**** ir embora**

**º.O.o.O.oO.o.O.oO.o.O.oO.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.º**

**O.o.N.A.:.o.O** _Innocence__ virou amor de filho para m__ãe... __Unwanted__ é __um amor entre irmãos... Espero que tenham entendido que os dois não sabiam que eram irmãos e acabaram se apaixonando... Eu que sou má com os personagens, porém não resisto!_

**_°+__Bjnhux__+°_**

_Srtª Nyla _**_Dark_**


End file.
